the_secret_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
ECM
Electronic counter measures (ECM) are electric/electrical devices used to deny targeting information to the enemy. The system may make many separate targets appear to the enemy, or make the real target appear to disappear or move about randomly. The ECM room aboard all ships in ToH is a ship location where ECM and general power ups can be placed. NOTE: ECM is not available on the initial vessel, HMS Galahad. The Officer in charge of the ECM systems is George Weatherly, the Tactical Defense Officer. ECM Function ECM is the ships first layer of defense. The use of ECM in Tales of Honor: The Secret Fleet causes enemy missiles to veer away from your ship wildly. The number of missiles affected is dependent on the ECM's departmental level. EMP Pulser missiles (green on your tracking display) are resistant to ECM use. Upgrading ECM room Improving ECM room improves the number of enemy's missiles affected by your ECM. Ship levels seem to be ship-specific, so the below table may not be 100% accurate. At level 1, ECM Targets value is 5 At level 2, ECM Targets value is 6 At level 3, ECM Targets value is 7 At level 4, ECM Targets value is 8 At level 5, ECM Targets value is 10 At level 6, ECM Targets value is 11 At level 7, ECM Targets value is 13 At level 8, ECM Targets value is 14 At level 9, ECM Targets value is 16 At level 10, ECM Targets value is 17 ECM Components Most, but not all standard* equipment comes in five versions: Common (White), Uncommon (Green), Rare (Blue), Very Rare (Purple) and Legendary (Gold). * Common Equipment starts out at level 1, and can be upgraded to level 2. * Uncommon Equipment starts out at level 2, and can be upgraded to level 4. * Rare Equipment starts out at level 3, and can be upgraded to level 6. * Very Rare Equipment starts out at level 4, and can be upgraded to level 8. * Legendary Equipment starts out at level 5, and can be upgraded to level 10. *Please note that some of the unique equipment awarded from live events may have different initial and maximum levels. * ECM Integrator - Speeds up repairs of the ECM System. Component names: lv 1 - ECM Integrator, lv 2 - Automated ECM Integrator , lv 3 - Robotic ECM Integrator, lv 4 - Full-Spectrum ECM Integrator, lv 5 - BuShips Intelic ECM Integrator *ECM Penetrator - Increases the damage done to the enemy's ECM System. Component names: lv 1 - ECN Magnetic Supressor, lv 2 - , lv 3 - ECM Electron Pulse Emitter, lv 4 - ECM Gravitic Wave Deflector, lv 5 - ECM Quantum Shock Emitter *ECM Computer - Speeds up the recharge time for the ECM system. Component names: lv 1 - Composite Processor, lv 2 - Ternary ECM Processor, lv 3 - Hypervalent Processor, lv 4 - Photonic ECM Computer, lv 5 - Intellic ECM Computer Unique equipment is more powerful than the comparable standard equipment, and may combine the functions of multiple equipment types. For example, it may increase system level and system repair rate or recharge rate. Unique components obtainable from Live Events only: * ECM Eradicator - obtainable during Week 5 special event. Combines ECM Emitter with System Booster: causes extra damage to enemies ECMs while increasing your system points. Strategy As everywhere except engineering, level boosters that increase the room system points are important. Two maxed level 4 boosters will provide enough power to fully charge the room on the third ship. You should run one ECM damaging Emitter component. With enough missile power even a mid-level component will make your Hull Perpetrators take down enemy's ECM almost as quickly as dedicated missiles would. Computer units are important in getting your defenses recharged so that ideally you can use them against each incoming salvo. Integrators, like all repair boosters, should not be used. You are much better using Chargers and shooting enemy missiles then letting them hit you and fixing the damage, which is a loosing battle (pun intended). External links *ECM at Honorverse wikia * Electronic countermeasure at Wikipedia * ibm ecm filenet - ifn-solutions Category:Departments